au moment du réveil
by ylg
Summary: post Hades :: un instant de battement, de flottement, après l'obscurité, avant le retour à une possible vie normale.


**Titre : **au moment du réveil  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **Saint Seiya  
**Personnages/Couple : **Hyōga, Shun, June  
**Rating : **PG  
**Disclaimer : **tout est à Kurumada Masami.

**Thème : **6variations, "la valeur d'un sourire"

**Timeline/Spoil éventuel :** post-série manga (que j'ai lu il y a longtemps)/OAVs Hadès (que je n'ai toujours pas vues), pré-Chapitre Céleste ou je ne sais pas trop quel nom qui aurait dû/devrait y faire suite un jour.  
**Note :** la première moitié de cette fic a été écrite il y a longtemps, un an peut-être, et s'est arrêtée là faute d'idées et de motivation pour continuer ; maintenant qu'elle sert d'introduction à un thème donné j'espère qu'elle fonctionne... honnêtement, j'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte.

oOo

Les limbes, sans limites… il flottait dans un océan sans couleur, sans espace, silencieux. Il faisait tout blanc autour de lui, son corps flottait au milieu de nulle part –pour autant qu'il ait encore un corps. C'est comme s'il s'était fondu dans le néant. Même ses pensées se formaient et se défaisaient aussitôt, partant à la dérive comme un filet de fumée, sans qu'il puisse retenir ce qu'il venait de penser.

Au bout d'une éternité, des tintements résonnèrent dans le lointain, étouffés malgré tout par le coton qui remplissait tout. Non, pas des tintements ; des bips… électroniques, réalisa-t-il. Le coton tout autour se faisait de plus en plus épais, de plus en plus lourd, jusqu'à l'étouffer lui aussi. Il se demanda si c'était son corps qui était aussi lourd, où si son esprit s'était enchâssé dans un bloc de marbre.  
Quelques taches de couleur, très pâles, très floues, apparurent dans l'immensité blanche. Paresseusement, elles prirent forme et consistance, jusqu'à ressembler à un quadrillage. La couleur avait de nouveau disparu, seules restaient des lignes sombres. Derrière lui, un orchestre de bips chantait.

Quand il fut certain d'avoir compris où il était, il obligea sa tête à rouler sur l'oreiller. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il voyait en face. Un autre lit. Une forme endormie. D'immenses cheveux noirs, ramenés sur le côté. Son cerveau marchait au ralenti. Même si les mots ne se formaient pas pour énoncer ce qu'il voyait, il savait quand même.  
Relever la tête fut plus difficile. Sa nuque fatiguée protesta. Il prit conscience de toute sa colonne vertébrale, et des muscles de ses épaules. Il ferma les yeux, exhala. Il ne savait pas combien de temps passa avant qu'il se décide à tourner la tête de l'autre côté.

Tout à coup, il n'était plus sûr de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il s'était cru dans un hôpital, mais peut-être s'était-il trompé. Il était peut-être au ciel.  
Penché sur le lit voisin, un ange souriait.

Elle avait d'interminables cheveux d'un blond doré, de grands yeux bleus couleur des fonds marins, comme ils sont au cœur de l'océan, loin sous la surface glacée. Des yeux couleur des profondeurs où dormait sa mère… Et son visage était une image vivante de l'amour.  
L'idée des océans aidant, il crut voir sa mère, un instant. Sa mère, telle qu'elle se penchait sur ses bobos ou ses cauchemars, quand il était petit.  
Puis l'image glissa et il dut admettre son erreur. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Il cligna des yeux ; il pensait l'avoir déjà rencontrée, pourtant. Mais ses souvenirs refusaient de s'enchaîner, de lui dire qui elle était.

Un peu plus bas, au lieu de revoir son visage d'enfant, se trouvait encore un visage connu. Enfin, il reconnut la couleur des cheveux avant d'identifier les traits. Le garçon dans le lit voisin, il le connaissait, le connaissait même très bien. La jeune fille, assise à ses côtés… il les avait déjà vus ensemble, une fois. Mais où, quand ?

Deux yeux verts le fixent.  
« Hyōga. »  
Il se rappelle, c'est son nom.  
« Tu es réveillé, » constate Shun. La joie illumine son visage. La jeune fille à ses côtés, assise au bord de son lit, attend poliment.  
Il la reconnaît, retrouve qui elle doit être, toujours sans se rappeler comment elle s'appelle. Ils n'ont jamais été officiellement présentés. Il ne l'a vue qu'une seule fois, et à ce moment elle était inconsciente. Ensuite Shun l'a confiée à la maisonnée de Saori-san et ils ont décollé pour la Grèce, où les attendaient de vieilles pierres et des hommes en armures, des combats, du sang et des larmes…

Sa poitrine se serre quand les souvenirs commencent à affluer, mais Shun en interrompt le flot :  
« Shiryū s'est réveillé un peu plus tôt aussi mais il s'est rendormi depuis. Son amie… Shunrei, prononce-t-il après avoir fouillé sa mémoire, est partie tout à l'heure avec Miho-san. Mon grand frère fait semblant de dormir, » ajoute-t-il, presque en riant.  
Plus loin, derrière, une forme qui leur tourne le dos sous ses draps réprime un grognement.  
« Il n'y a que Seiya qui soit encore inconscient. Mais il paraît que les médecins ont dit qu'il irait bien, d'après Saori-san. Sa sœur passe souvent. C'est formidable, non, qu'on l'ait finalement retrouvée ? »  
Hyōga hoche la tête. À chaque nom, il associe une image, ses frères combattant des ennemis innombrables, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus loin dans l'horreur. Ils sont allés jusqu'au royaume des morts, et au-delà encore, et en sont revenus.

_Hades…_

Il revoit les supplices des Enfers, les tourments des morts, leurs adversaires, tous ceux qu'il a tués de sa main, et leurs camarades tombés. Les Chevaliers d'Or. Milo. Son maître Camus. Isaak aussi… il revoit Shun en larmes, pleurant les guerriers tombés.  
Aujourd'hui, dans cette chambre d'hôpital blanche, il lui sourit. Ça ne devrait simplement pas être possible. Lui qui pleurait si facilement, qui portait le chagrin des autres, après tout cela, comment peut-il encore sourire ? où peut-il bien trouver la force d'être heureux ? d'où tire-t-il un tel courage ?

« On a gagné, Hyōga. On a vaincu Hades. La Terre est sauvée. Athena dit qu'il n'y aura plus de combat désormais. Tout ira bien. »  
Enfin, une ombre de tristesse et de douleur passe sur son visage. La fille blonde se penche sur lui et serre sa main. Il se ressaisit.  
Mais c'est assez pour que Hyōga doute. Quelque chose en lui semble penser que cette situation cloche, sans arriver à se rappeler quoi exactement. Mais c'est peut-être juste la fatigue de son cerveau à peine réveillé d'un coma qui lui fait cet effet.  
Avec un peu de temps et de repos, il aura sans doute les idées plus claires. Pour l'instant, Shun se rallonge. Son amie lui caresse le front, écartant une mèche de cheveux, puis, avec un discret signe de la main, prend congé.

Un souffle s'élève, à peine plus qu'un murmure, un fantôme de voix trop faible pour qu'on y lise une émotion.  
« C'est triste pour nos aînés, mais, je suis heureux qu'on soit en vie, tous les cinq, tu sais. »  
Avec ça, il replonge dans le silence, le laissant comme seul dans la blancheur de la chambre et le vide entrelacé des sifflements et des bips des machines.  
L'idée pernicieuse que pour une raison toujours obscure, Shun lui-même aurait dû mourir à un moment ou l'autre, l'accompagne alors qu'il retourne à son tour dans l'oubli du sommeil.

oOo

ouep, à vue de nez ça a l'air de rester en suspens. J'aime bien les fins ouvertes d'habitude mais celle-ci je la trouve plutôt bancale. Et je n'ai pas le courage d'essayer de continuer plus avant pour le moment... quelle galère :/


End file.
